Prove me Wrong?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Hermione has a school problem... she doesn't know the answer to a portion of her homework. Who can she go to for help?


**Would you go back?**

Hermione sat in her usual chair in the common room, doing her Muggle Studies homework. Professor Burbbage gave them a sex education chapter to review and summarize. She was reading the chapter idly but one particular sentence caught her eye.

'There is a commonly misconstrued belief that African American males are better at sexual intercourse due to the increased size of their penis'.'

This statement puzzled Hermione and not much did that these days. She was curious to see if this statement was true. Hermione's wasn't exactly the shy little bookworm anymore; she had, albeit drunkenly, slept with Harry and Ron, and two guys that she was friends from the summer. All of these guys were white though. She was also surprised that Ron was the best, especially when he left his insecurities at the bar.

Hermione looked around the common room, thinking about whom she could test this theory with. Bingo! Dean Thomas, who was also in her Muggle Studies class, was sitting on the couch, reading his book as well. She grinned to herself as she put her book down and sauntered over to him, unbuttoning the top she had on two buttons. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" he asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Did you read the whole chapter yet?"

"Nah. I'm on the last paragraph on 294."

"Read the last sentence and let me know what you think about it," she prompted.

"Alright then," he said as he began to read the final line. His eyes scanned the words dutifully, and Hermione saw his eyes widened as he comprehended the meaning of the sentence. "Well… um, that was certainly interesting."

"So you see my dilemma?"

"What?"

"I can't know if it's true because I've only shagged white boys," she said, leaning forward to flash him a bit of cleavage. "I hate not knowing things."

"Oh, well, I've some questions myself," he said coyly.

"And what is that?" she asked, leaning in to hear him.

"I've heard that white girls are amazing in the bedroom," he murmured into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh," she moaned softly. "How about we test these theories?"

"My room?" he suggested. Hermione nodded. Dean hoisted himself up off the couch and grabbed her hand. He led her up to his dorm room. Ron was sprawled out over his bed, snoring loudly. Harry looked up from his Quidditch Through the Ages book, to look at her pointedly. "Muggle Studies?"

"How?" she asked as Dean led her over to his bed.

"Ginny," he said, smirking. "I proved her wrong though."

"You weren't that good," Hermione managed to tease before Dean kissed her and drew the curtains around the bed. She put up the silencing spell and sealed the curtains so they wouldn't be interrupted. She kissed back fervently as they ripped each others clothes off. Dean used to be on the chubbier side, but his mum switched to this weight management program, so he lost all the baby weight and gained muscle from working on the farm.

Hermione ran her small hands down his chest, scraping her nails erotically down his skin. He grabbed her tighter as she released the front clasp of her bra. Her breasts were larger than most at Hogwarts, but they fit perfectly in the palm of his large hands. He was by far the tallest male in school, standing at 6'8", but Hermione wasn't really short for a girl at 5'9". She tugged at his belt but it wouldn't budge. She kissed her way down his chest and made her clothes disappear with the flick of her wrist.

"Wandless magic?" he asked in surprise.

"Mmhm," she murmured as she licked around one of his darkened nipples. He groaned and flipped her over. Dean ran her finger along her core, feeling how wet she was. He slipped a finger in and felt how tight she was. He added a second finger as he suckled on her breast gently. Hermione's nerve endings were on fire, and she barely noticed when her fingers were replaced by his tongue.

"Ahh," she cried out as his tongue worked magic against her core. It didn't take long before she was screaming his name and coming hard in his face. He licked her clean and kissed his way back up her body. He kissed her so she could taste herself on him; this only proved to turn her on further. Dean quickly discarded his pants and boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. He was about to thrust inside her when she torqued her hips so she could flip them over.

"My theory is proved right then," he chuckled. "White girls are freaks in the bedroom."

"Prove mine right then," she challenged. She settled herself over his throbbing member and slowly slid down on it. She had never felt anything like this. It felt like she was being spilt in two; he stretched her walls like no one else ever had. Eventually she settled her pelvis atop his, with him completely encased inside her.

"First part is true then," he smirked when she let her mouth open to the perfect "o". He lifted his hips up slightly. Hermione mirrored the rhythm he seemed to set. Dean suddenly flipped them expertly and pinned one of her legs back so her knee was close to her shoulder. He began to pound into her at a furious pace, causing the headboard to start banging up against the wall. He heard some words come out of her mouth he had never heard her say before. She had originally thought he had taken a stamina potion, but she was just that wanton that she came three times before he joined her.

He collapsed beside her and drew her close to his chest. She snuggled into him. "You've heard the saying right?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Once you go black, you'll never go back."

"Well, it's true," she mumbled before both of them fell asleep.


End file.
